The World Wide Reality
by DestinyWing
Summary: One thing that a girl would ever dreamed of is to see someone in the other world known to her as Fiction. And the only way to do that is to send them here, in Reality. But what if she need to get her trade back that is unacceptable to return will result to her greatest consequence in her life. With the help of her cousins and the Nations, she will return everything back.
1. Ang Hindi Pangkaraniwang Pangyayari

**The World Wide Reality**

* * *

_Earth, the third planet, rotates around the Sun in 365 days within 24 hours each days._

_This is the world we are now living in._

_Animals, Plants, and Humans resides. _

_This oblate spheroid was the only planet where all of us lived. Which we took it for granted. _

_There were great consequences. _

_Storms, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, war, coronal mass ejection, and other disasters you could think of._

_Even the phenomenon called 'The End of the World' where everything will be wiped out. And everything will restart from the very beginning._

_You know...I was even wondering something. _

_That one day a collision of Fantasy will come down into our world of Reality. _

_And if it happens..._

_Would you believe before you die?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ang Hindi Pangkaraniwang Pangyayari**

* * *

March 26, 2014

9:00 pm

It was the day that my Ballet recital was finished. My family wants me to wear the costume I wore in the dance, which is pretty insane. I am in my costume that was colored in pink and designed by Carnation flowers. My pink sleeves leave my skin some marks on my arms. My head dress was also designed in Carnation flowers that was only hold in 4 hairpins.

Timothy: Dude, you were awesome in there!

Aumel: *sparkles appearing around him* Amazing! I wanna do that.

Me: *shrugs* That is if you can...

Aumel: Of course I can! Look.

My cousin attempts to do some Ballet moves while we were going out of the theater. Though he made some moves that he didn't took seriously, Karma came to him when he attempts to do the _Grand_ _Jete_. Which ended up bumping to Ella at the back falling them down. All of us but Aumel and Ella are laughing as they stood up.

Ella: Just what the heck you are doing?!

Aumel: I am doing some *emphasized, arms in 5th position while in tip toe* Ballet!

Ella: Well don't do it here, you almost break my body. And my camera with it!

Aumel: You could have do some 'Selfies' while you're not walking!

Ella: I wasn't even walking!

Me: *sighs* Here we go...Again. *leans to her right* Kim, if you please.

Kim: *pulls out a horn in his bag* Yes, madam.

All of us covered our ears (Kim in his left ear) while he went to the two. They were still arguing without noticing that Kim is sneaking towards them with the horn. Without warning to them, he pressed the button.

And in exact time we only hear a loud honk sound. When it ends, we only see Ella's hair frozen in mid air and Aumel's eyes were bulged open. My brother couldn't help but laugh which followed by the others but me. I only respond by shaking my head.

By the time we went out of the theater, I looked up in the sky. It was getting cloudy with the full moon shining bright above me.

* * *

March 27, 2014

3:00 am

Aumel was sleeping in his bedroom peacefully until he heard a loud grumbling sound. It almost sounds like thunder, or maybe it is thunder. He crawled out of his bed and went outside. The wind was so strong and the rain was heavy, it's a good thing he closed the door before leaving. He went to his front yard without being too concerned of his clothes very wet.

This is very unusual to him. He could have sworn there are no storms in March and there was no report that a storm hits in his home. And he could have sworn that there are no storms that were actually chanting! He looked outside the gates and looked to his binoculars. The view was shocking.

He saw someone on the roof that he knew that he saw that the person was actually floating 5 feet above the roof. It looked like a girl with long hair and didn't wear clothes. The girl was dancing in mid air, more looked like Ballet. She spins and spins and spins...and says something.

**Ito ang masasabi ko sayo**

**That I will do what I don't do**

**Ni watashi no kokoro sō suru yo**

**Dass unser handel wird abgeschlossen sein**

**Nà wǒ huì gěi nǐ wǒ de zhēnguì de cái chǎn**

**En échange des rêves que j'espérais pour**

**Это и я буду торговать вас**

**La mia felicità**

The girl raised her hands high as the storm clouds disappear. The heavy rain was stopped revealing the full moon with 8 stars that somehow falling to the ground. One of them was a blue star that somehow has some red and white trailing on the tail.

Which was coming towards him.

He froze in fear. He didn't know what to do. His mouth went open to say something.

He only just saw a bright light.

Then it descends into darkness.

* * *

March 27, 2014

6:00 am

It seems like the same incident happened as the Sun rise up in his home. The ray of light shines on his face. Which made him snap awake because of what happened last night.

Aumel: *sat up to his bed*AHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! ...Huh?...I'm in my room?! How the heck did that happened?

He crawled out from his bed. For some reason it was cold and a little sticky, almost wet.

As he opened the door, he saw someone sitting on a chair. And it was talking to his mother. His eyes were bulged open.

There was a man who wears a green military uniform with a belt on his right shoulder. He has green eyes and blonde hair, his eyebrows were somehow thick than usual ones. He was drinking tea in a teacup that Aumel was supposed to return.

He slammed the door in great shock that the man heard the loud noise to his right, the man went to the door and knocked.

Aumel took a deep breath and think. The man came here in a so familiar look of his that he and his cousins actually know, VERY familiar.

In fact, that man wasn't even a Human. But rather than he knows from his appearance was actually a Nation!

This is the phenomenon that he has to know, especially it happened overnight when that falling star hit him...Overnight...With curiosity, Aumel looked at the mirror attached to his cabinet. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

His clothes were soaking wet and his head has a bruise.

Aumel: My clothes...My head! Oh my Goddess...It wasn't a dream. That falling star must have done this to my head. I think I'm going crazier from this! My clothes are wet, my head hurts and a man was in my house that looked like...No...Not looked like...Maybe he really is him.

There was another knock on his door. His body shivered in fear plus the electric fan that points at his back. With no other choice he opened the door and see who it is - and immediately slapped his face from what he was really seeing.

* * *

_"I really can't believe what I was seeing in front of my face right now. She actually knows him and she mostly called me by his name as a codename to our team. I was incredibly serious about this._

_That man who was in front of me for the first time..._

_was England!"_

_- Day 1 (The Phenomenon)_

* * *

**Abangan: The World Summoning**


	2. The World Summoning

**Kabanata 2: The World Summoning**

* * *

_"I really can't believe what I was seeing in front of my face right now. She actually knows him and she mostly called me by his name as a codename to our team. I was incredibly serious about this._

_That man who was in front of me for the first time..._

_was England!"_

_- Day 1 (The Phenomenon)_

* * *

Aumel stared at England in more like than 1 minute. He couldn't believe England was actually there in front of his face. In return, England stared at Aumel with a frightening look on his face. He didn't know what to do besides staring at England with his soaked clothes along his bruised head exposed to him.

So what he actually did was to slap his face, hard. This made England to startle from the surprising impression of Aumel. He tried to open his mouth to speak but in the end he have to bang his head on the doorway.

Aumel: Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

England: What the-?! Calm down, please! We can't communicate each other if you kept your head banging on the wall! Please! For goodness sake! RELAX!

Aumel: *stops banging his head on the wall, took a deep breath, then sighs* AreyoutheUnitedKingdomofGreatBritainandNorthernIreland?

England: *eyes widened from the question* Well, yes I am. But they called me England.

Aumel: *blinks once* Weh? *mumbles* _Di nga._.. How the heck did you get here? And why did you have that same bruise on your head?

England: Oh...

_In the other world, England was in his home since it rained very hard. It was heard in the rumors that none of the Nations went to the meeting since the storm was pretty strong that none of them went out of their homes. England was pretty suspicious why there was a storm without anyone noticed it. One thing that he was also suspicious was that a storm never chants, especially at this hour. He wasn't sure that it was just him or the others would hear what it says. He looked at the window and saw something shocking. _

_The eye of the storm was heading towards him with no storm surge but instead it sucked anything and everything in it. England tried to run away from the eye but it was strong that he ended up sucked into it. _

_He didn't know where he was sucked into but the only thing he could see was the color of his country flag and a head until it went dark. When he woke up he saw Aumel on the ground unconscious. _

Aumel: So you're the one who talked to my mother about what happened to me?!

England: Your mother? No, it wasn't your mother. I was talking to someone else but not your mother.

Aumel: Who?

England: My friends. I was glad they were with me when I got sucked into this world...Speaking of which, would you mind telling me where I am?

Aumel: Two words. Manila. Philippines.

England: WHAT?! You..Y-y-you can't be serious.

Aumel: Why don't you look outside...After I got dressed up, that is. You gotta relax first, just do me a favor and say 'Feather' 10 times. Ok? *went to the room to change*

England: Ok...Feather-

Aumel: *clothing changed* Done! Did you say 'Feather' 10 times?

England: Yes, I say 'Feather 10 times' until you came back. And how did you dress up so fast?

Aumel: *thinking* _That's not what I really meant when I say 'Feather' 10 times ..._I'll explain when we get to her. I think she knows about this thing.

* * *

Currently after he finished changing his pajamas, he was now wearing his gray shirt with jeans and rubber shoes. He also brought his bag for important stuffs just in case something strange happens. He even brought his weapon, a small spear that has the length of a flashlight. His sheath was connected to his belt. Aumel and England went outside of his house and opened the gates to show England was indeed in the Philippines. Aumel was right, he was in the Philippines. The hotness of the Sun didn't came yet until 8:00, so it's a good thing to go his neighbor's house.

England: So this is what is like in here?

Aumel: It's still 6:30 in the morning, the Sun wouldn't be this hot at 12:00 so we better hurry up.

England: So could you explain why you changed your clothes in a second?

Aumel: Enhanced Speed.

England: *surprised* ...You're bluffing, right?

Aumel: Nope. I'll show you, just hold my hand and don't BLINK.

England: Why in the heavens I -

He didn't finished his sentence when he felt a strong tug on his arm. It felt a second that Aumel took just one step of his foot in a location that is a block away from his house. England looked at Aumel in shock and confusion. How did Aumel do that?! Despite the look, Aumel looks fit to run in a second.

Aumel: Now you believe me?

England: Quite. But why you 'run' just a block away from your house? For heavens sake, I could even walk 16 steps from here to your house.

Aumel: Because she's my neighbor! What you think my neighbor's house was a mile away didn't you?

England: ...No, but...

Aumel: Nevermind, I gotta call her. *cups his hands over his mouth* AAAAAATTTEEEEEEEE TRIIIIIIIISHAAAAA!

The echoes of his shout was heard all over the place. England had to cover his ear since he was close to Aumel. He thought that do Aumel really had to shout really loud. And who was this 'Ate Trishia' he was calling at?

The door of the house was opened. But instead of the girl Aumel was calling at, it was a man with a white military uniform with a sword in his left hand. His hair was black along with his eyes.

Aumel and England: JAPAN?!

Japan: England-san?

Aumel: Oh my goddess...If I'm with England then who are you with?!

Unknown: Aumel?

Right outside from the door, there was a 12 year old boy who looked somehow the same to Japan. His clothing was a dark blue polo with red linings across his torso, he was wearing his blue pants and black shoes.

Aumel: Timothy? You know this...this guy?

Timothy: _Sino pa? Eh si Japan! Si Ate Trishia kasi kaya alam ko siya._

England: Pardon?

Aumel: Timothy said he knew Japan because of her.

England: *to Japan* How did you came here?

Japan: There was a storm heading to my home. And by the time the eye came, I got sucked in and I came here in the Philippines.

England: I'm just glad I'm not the only one who got sucked in.

Japan: Me too. However, if you and I got sucked in here maybe the other Nations got sucked in here also and not only us.

England: Come to think of it, you are right.

Aumel: I think she knows about this. She actually knows you and the other Nations.

England: Well, we better go and find her. And maybe we could find the others also.

Aumel: Let's go to John Rey's place, he's the nearest neighbor in the group.

Timothy: Can I use my Teleportation powers for this?

Aumel: NOOOoooooo...

Timothy: Aw man! Come on, I can almost perfected it!

England: You have Teleportation?! *to Japan* You knew this?

Japan: Yes...And to tell the truth, Timothy-san needs more practice.

England: Why's that?

Japan: He almost hit me with his sword.

Aumel: *looks at Timothy*

Timothy: _ANOOOOooooo? _I was showing him my powers!

Aumel: _Hindi nga kasi sanay si Japan sa masisikip! Tapos inisip mo na ibato ang espada mo sa kanya!_

Timothy: _SorIIIIiii_!

Unknown: What are you doing in here? And what was all the racket?!

They turned around and saw a girl who is quite taller than Timothy and Aumel. She wears a bright yellow shirt with sky blue linings on her sleeve, and she wears blue jeans while her footwear were rubber shoes. On her side was a man with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue coat with a cape and red pants. This made England quite mad in Aumel's point of view.

England: France?!

Timothy: Ella?!

Aumel and Japan: What are you doing here?

Ella: I was going to her house because I think *points to France* she knows about this guy.

England: Don't tell me you also got caught by the storm!

France: You read my mind, until this lovely lady rescued me from the *shivers* creek and helped me up. If she hadn't saved me, I don't know what I'll do!

Ella: Yeah...*took one step away from France*

Timothy: CAN WE GO NOW? The Sun is rising and it's going to get hot!

Aumel: Let's go to John Rey's place, I think I know who will be the next Nation is...

* * *

By the time they arrived to John Rey's house, they saw him on the gates. He was wearing an orange shirt and pants along with rubber shoes, his red cap was set on his head. He was currently holding a pair of eyeglasses that he tried to take a look at the lens. England notices the glasses that John Rey was holding, it was square with the frames are at the bottom and they were colored in dark blond. He really recognized those glasses from someone he know. Right in front of John Rey was a man that has the same height as his brother.

He has a blonde hair with a cowlick and his eyes were the color of the sky. His uniform was somehow similar to England's but it was darker and his blouse was white. He also has a jacket with a number 50 on his back. Aumel knew it. It was America who was in front of John Rey since he actually felt it that America was near to them.

England: AMERICA?!

America: Hmm? *waves* Oh, hey there!

Ella: *to John Rey* You know him?

John Rey: I was supposed to go to her house...She knew him.

Timothy: That's America she was talking about?

Aumel: Quite obvious since he was eating *holds his stomach*.

Timothy: Yeah...I'm hungry.

America: *notices Aumel and Timothy from their situation* Say, you can have one if you like.

Timothy: Are you sure?

Aumel: I think you want to eat it all...

America: No worries from that, you know.

Aumel looked at England while obtaining a pack of potato chips from America, he gave the other one to Timothy. Then, he went to the telephone under John Rey's permision. He wanted to call Kim if there are any unusual things happening from there, and to make sure that his family were safe from the storm last night.

He dialed the number and waited for Kim to answer.

Then he heard the phone picked up by someone.

Aumel: Hello? Good morning.

Unknown: Good...morning...

Aumel: *thinking* _Why was someone's voice reminded me of Kurt...Only deeper for some reason? _May I speak with Kim?

Unknown: Oh. A friend of his, да?

Aumel nearly dropped the phone. His squeal was heard by the others so they went inside. They listened to what was on the phone that Aumel was supposed to call to.

Yet the one they were listening in the silent space was the sound of a repeating pattern. _Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..._

Then the caller questioned Aumel again.

Unknown: I said 'A friend of his, да?'

Aumel: Y-yes...Who...I am speaking to right now?

Unknown: ...Russia.

In the end, there were sounds of screaming, yelling and some other kinds of commotion from the caller who was known as Russia.

* * *

"_I really wasn't expecting that to happen, yet I do. But when I hear his voice for real, I think got creeped out from the sound. Especially he reminded me of her because SHE SCARES ME! _

_But I got to think of a brighter side. If Russia's there, then there were other Nations in there! Yet why?!_

_WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE RUSSIA TO ANSWER THE PHONE?!"_

_- Day 2 (The World Summoning)_

* * *

**Abangan: The World Calling**

* * *

_Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..._


	3. The World Calling

**Kabanata 3: The World Calling**

* * *

_"I really wasn't expecting that to happen, yet I do. But when I hear his voice for real, I think got creeped out from the sound. Especially he reminded me of her because SHE SCARES ME!_

_But I got to think of a brighter side. If Russia's there, then there were other Nations in there! Yet why?!_

_WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE RUSSIA TO ANSWER THE PHONE?!"_

_- Day 2 (The World Summoning)_

* * *

Unknown Date

Unknown Time

In an unknown place, a young man in a blue military uniform was seen running from the hallway. He was holding a while flag.

In an unknown location, a girl with a crossbow like gun was seen walking while in her shooting position. She was in her psycho mode.

**_Gone..._**

He tried hiding under the table. But by the time he went under it...

_**THERE!**_

Bang! The bullet passed through his white flag, leaving a bad whole in it. She almost caught him until he flipped the table as a distraction.

**_Nasaan ka na?_**

**_Ang bilis mo tumakbo!_**

She fired another shot and it almost hit his head if he hadn't duck.

_Doitsu! Tasukete! _

He stopped by the inner balcony made of wood, metal and glass. He tried not to look at the glass floor while outrun her. Until he got trapped.

It was a dead end since there were traps set on the slide like stairs. And she was already near him.

Her gun was ready.

And she aimed at her target. At his chest.

**_Ima.._**

**_Anata wa..._**

_**shinu...**_

_**ITARIA!**_

_TASUKETE! TASUKETE!_

* * *

March 27, 2014

7:00 am

Aumel stared at the phone while the others were in commotion. His head hurts from either the noise or the situation that the NATIONS ARE IN HIS WORLD! First he found England, then Japan, then France, then America and now it was Russia WHO WAS TALKING TO THE PHONE! He was scared but he have to gather the 8 Nations so he could talk to Her. Maybe there was a way to return them and turn everything back to normal. Putting his hand on the phone he yelled.

Aumel: QUIIIIIIIIEEEET! Thank you. *on the phone* Sorry about that. So if your name is Russia as in you ARE Russia, right?

Russia: *on the phone, insistingly* I am Russia.

Aumel: *noticed the voice go insist* Okay...So may I talk to Kim *murmur* Before I go mad?

Russia: I'll call him.

Aumel: ...T-t-thank you...Oh my goddess...

England: How did it work out?

Aumel: I think I know why he reminds me of Her...BECAUSE SHE WAS LIKE HIM! AND SHE EVEN LIKED IT!

France: *controls his laugh* Oh my. Looks like there are two 'Russias' now. I'm very curious of who was this 'Russia Number 2', though.

Ella: *elbows France* HOY!

America: Aw come on, dude! I'm sure She wasn't that bad than him.

Japan: She must have a soft spot.

Aumel: That's because you didn't met her, duh! She does have a soft spot but NOT THAT SOFT! She's far worse...

England: Then give us an example.

Before Aumel could speak, Kim's voice was heard on the phone. He decided not to tell them and let the Nations know how worse She is.

Kim: Hello? Aumel?

Aumel: Kim? Do you know who that guy was?

Kim: You mean Mr. Russia? Of course.

Aumel: How did you met him?!

Kim: Actually, Kurt find him first. I found a man named Germany.

Aumel: GERMANY WAS THERE TOO?!

Kim: There was also a guy named...China. Kaye found him by the roof.

Aumel: China also?!

Kim: Yes, why?

Aumel: WE ARE GOING TO YOUR HOUSE NOOOOOOW!

Kim: *beep was heard* Aumel? Aumel?

When he put down the phone, there was a loud banging sound. Like a loud thunder that was close to them. It almost gave him a heart attack from that sudden sound, especially it was on a sunny day. He went outside if there were thunder clouds, but he instead saw 8 people on the roof piled up. It was a good thing his roof was tough.

Currently, Aumel was on the bottom of the pile.

Kim: What the-?

Aumel: *to Timothy* I told you not to use your teleportation!

Timothy: At least we're not on the road!

England: But you send us to a roof!

Unknown: Kim, I heard something in the roof and...WHAT THE HECK?!

All of them turned around and saw Kim who was wearing a midnight blue shirt with jeans and rubber shoes. The one who was beside him was a man who has blonde hair that was slicked back and has blue eyes. He was wearing a military uniform with a pendant of the cross on his collar. Japan quickly recognized him ever since he was with him.

Japan: Germany-san?

Germany: Japan? What are you doing here?

America: The same situation you had!

France: We were sucked in the eye of the storm and transported here.

Aumel: Mr. Germany, was Russia with you? He was the one who answered the phone when I called Kim today.

Germany: Russia is with me, along with China too.

Aumel: China?! *to Kim* _Pwede mo ba tawagan si Kurt at Kaye, kasama yung mga 'Kaibigan' nila?_

Kim: _Sige..._

Considered to be the oldest of his siblings, he was mostly the one who called them as what the elder sibling does. By the time he went outside with his siblings and their 'Friends', they were quite surprised that there were more than them. Kaye, who was the middle sibling, was with China. She wears a pink asymmetrical shirt along with skirt jeans and black boots. While Kurt, mostly the youngest, was with Russia without any fear of being with him possibly because Russia was the middle sibling and got used when it comes to the youngest sibling. He was wearing his red shirt along with brown shorts and rubber shoes.

They were helping the others to go down, despite the incoming heat. Though Russia was wearing his military uniform that was quite long and his scarf was around his neck, he didn't mind the heat that was coming to him. As for China, he was having disbelief in bringing them down because of the situation he was having. His green uniform with a red armband that is around his left arm was one of the reasons, because the heat of the Sun quite affects the Nations' uniforms (Possibly including Russia) either beginning to bleached out or it was getting hot.

After bringing all of them down, they recovered from whatever the heck Timothy did.

Russia: *to Aumel* So you're the one who called Kim, _да_?

Aumel: *nods* Yes...I'm sorry if you heard me scream. I wasn't expecting that.

Russia: *smiles innocently* I don't mind...I already got used when it comes to commotions like that...

Aumel: Such as?

Russia: Like-

Aumel: *cut Russia's sentence off* Okay I get the point.

China: I can't believe we got sucked into the eye at the same time aru. And we didn't even noticed it at first. How can we go home?

France: Well, Lady Ella says that she has a cousin who knows us.

Ella: Yeah, though her brother kept on saying that she was a leader because she's older than me.

France: Older?!

Ella: I'm 14! She's going to be 16 in 13 days.

France: I can't believe I got fooled!

Germany: Enough with the things that are irrelevant to our situation right now! We have to find a way to go home to...

Aumel: The Other World.

Germany: ...Yes.

England: Wait a minute...

America: What is it now?

England: There was someone missing...

China: What do you mean by that aru?

England: *facepalms* Do the Axis were only two persons or three?

France: Three, why?

Aumel: *sees what England meant* ...Italy wasn't here, was he?

Germany: *realized the statement* No...

Aumel: ...Oh. My. Goddess...

* * *

March 27, 2014

7:30 am

In a far place (Sort of...) of the group's house was a mansion. It looks like someone who is rich lived there, alone. The mansion was a two story type, it has the color beige and sort of a burgundy for the roofs. There were gates and fences along with a white fountain in the middle. There were stairs before you go to the entrance door.

Inside was a living room, there was a chandelier in the ceiling. And instead of stairs, a slope with red carpet was served instead. But for now, this is what I describe for some parts of my mansion.

Yes, you heard it. MY mansion. I mostly lived alone, yet I visit my cousins in my free time. And don't worry about security...

I do lived alone when it comes to Humans, but not for Animals. I have a dog named Himeko and a chick named Tori. You see, I'm not used when it comes to Humans in my house so I lived with my pets. Currently, they were on the bathroom since I was taking a bath. My bathroom was filled only a separation of a bathtub, a shower and a toilet. The sink was near to the toilet only filled with my toothbrush, my toothpaste and some stocks of hygiene for my and Himeko.

I got out of the shower and went to the sink, for some reason I'm not that energetic. I looked at the mirror, my face looked like I never slept for 24 hours. And yet I actually was. There was even a bruise on my left arm, it was currently dark blue with a side of green and red. My body felt pain all over me either from my dance or something else, mostly from...something else. I also have a little cut on the ridge of my nose near to my right eye, like someone hit me on the time I wear my glasses. Good thing it wasn't damaged or anything.

I dried my hair, it was still wavy because of the bun from my recital. I was putting on my blue dress with a ribbon in the middle, white shorts, and knee high boots. I put my hair down since it was a little wet and I won't consider combing my hair until it's dry for me. I went out of the bathroom and put my glasses on. I went to the balcony that was made of wood, metal and glass. The rising hot Sun was coming to my window as the rays shine to a location that I loved.

My Weapon Room.

This is mostly the place I made weapons, especially the one I made for Aumel. For me, it was a gun that somehow connected to a black crossbow. Though the weapon looked ridiculous, it's one of the dangerous weapons I made. Especially the ammo was not an arrow, more like the gun bullets that contains sharp materials and could be explosive upon contact. I wear my fingerless gloves suitable for shooting stuff. I felt like I'm the assassin whenever I use my weapon.

I went to my bedroom, but not because I want to sleep. It's because I will have a talk to a certain person who BARGED IN to my house.

Or should I say a certain Nation.

I opened the doorknob slowly, I could hear the sounds of 'Mphf!' on my room. The light from the outside was the only one I could see from the dark place. And there he was. The Nation I somehow caught him.

He was on a chair that I tied him up with duct tape from his hands tight. I put a leash on his neck to the chair to double the security just in case he runs. His mouth was covered by my black handkerchief. From what I observed from this Nation, he was wearing a blue military uniform. His hair was brown and for some awkward reason was a strand of his hair as a curl that whenever I pulled it, he blushed.

This was the reason why I had that bruise and the cut. Because I pulled his strand very VERY hard, he slapped my face and he kicked my left arm. I really don't forgive him from what he did to me. I could almost stabbed him to death if I hadn't recognize him. Which is why I am going to interrogate him, like it or not. I already knew his name because I know him.

His name is Italy Veneziano. The Nation who barged in to my house. Unforgivable... Italy was seen shaking..or struggling, I think. I removed the handkerchief from his mouth, regretted to remove it.

Italy: Help me! Please! Just don't kill me! I'll do anything just don't kill me!

Me: Then tell me how did you came to my house? And say every detail of it, or else the gun bullet will be staying on your eye for a long time!

Italy: There was a storm at my homeland. I saw the eye was coming for me and I tried to escape. But I ended up sucked in and then I came here from the roof!

Me: You came here from the roof?!

Italy: I'm sorry! It was so cold and I was hungry.

Me: You know I DON'T FORGIVE PEOPLE. Especially from the one you did to me, I almost got blinded if you didn't slapped me!

Italy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Me: *psycho mode* ...Unforgivable.

I shot the leash and the tape that binded him and starts to run. I smiled maliciously as he run like a child.

All part of my plan...Teehehe...

_**Tagu-taguan, maliwanag ang buwan**_

_****__Masarap maglaro sa dilim-diliman_

* * *

March 27, 2014

8:00 am

The group were heading to Her house. They were discussing about the things happened here, though the others are getting irritated by the Sun's heat.

China: *to Aumel* Say, how did you know Italy is with her?

Aumel: Well She was the one who always 'kept an eye' on him mostly. In our team, we also called ourselves by your names.

Russia: I presume She called by Italy's name, _да?_

Aumel: Yep.

China: So we have to go to Her house and we'll find Italy aru!

France: Just how far her house is?! The Sun was getting to sting my skin!

Ella: It's Summer here, you know. It would only lasts until at the end of Her Birth Month.

Japan: *to Timothy* Timothy-san, I was wondering about your older sister.

Timothy: Ok.

Japan: How come she know about us?

Timothy: She always watching you.

England: *eyes widened* You mean physically or magically?

Timothy: Universically.

America: Was that even a word?!

Timothy: *shrugs* Doesn't matter. All I say she 'kept an eye on you'.

Germany: *murmurs* She's definitely like Russia alright.

Aumel: She's actually the Russia in our group...Literally maybe.

Kurt: Are we there yet?

Kaye: No.

Kurt: Are we there yet?

Kim: Not yet. Unless someone threw something out of the window and hit me, we are almost there.

And just as what Kim exactly says something was thrown out of the window. Luckily, Germany took the hit instead. Everybody winced at what happened, that really gotta hurt. When Germany recovered, he noticed the object that was thrown. His eyes went wide when he recognized the tattered white flag.

Italy's tattered white flag. And it was from the mansion that they were supposed to go.

_**Gone...**_

**_THERE!_**

A bang was heard from the mansion, it was loud enough since the window got crashed from the shot. Germany ran towards the mansion from what Italy's fate will be. The others followed him, hoping it wasn't bad.

**_Pag kabilang kong sampu _n_akatago na kayo_**

* * *

March 27, 2014

8:30 am

_**Isa** _

_**Dalawa**  
_

_**Tatlo **_

_**Apat**_

_**Lima**_

The group and the Nations finally came to the mansion of where the commotion was. This was at the same time Italy went to the balcony, the group gasped in surprise at Italy's condition. A leash was around of his neck while the tattered piece of duct tape that binded him was still there. The group noticed the slope was nowhere to be found, possibly a trap was already set.

_**Anim**_

_**Pito **_

_**Walo**_

_**Siyam **_

_**Sampu**_

Aumel: WHAT DID SHE DO TO HIM?!

Timothy: What the heck happened here?!

Italy: Germany! Help me!

Germany: Italy?!

A bang was heard behind Italy. By the time Italy turned around, he fell backwards. The bullet hit the wall with no traces of blood spatter on it. Everyone stared at what happened, Italy was hanging on the edge of the balcony who actually dodged the bullet that could have killed him. Everything became silent until they heard footsteps and a voice.

Me: There you are...

They looked up and saw me with the crossbow gun in my hand. The group and the Nations gasped at what I did to Italy. I stepped on his hands while loading my crossbow gun to him. The Nations were the one who are shocked, especially they didn't expect me like this.

Me: Now, you die...ITALY!

Italy: Help me! Help me!

Aumel: NO, ATE TRISHIA! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T-

Bang.

* * *

_"What is going on here? I really don't know what is going on...8 Nations were in this world, Italy about to be killed and Her being psycho! She doesn't know that they were actually real! Oh my Goddess!_

_WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I HERE FOR?!"_

_- Day 3 (The World Calling)_

* * *

**Abangan: The World Meeting**


End file.
